The World has Opened
by Nipo
Summary: Sequel to In a New World. Lea finds Nayami after Nayami was looking for over six years. They are all in their 20s. Read to find out what happens.
1. Prolouge-Flashback

The World has Opened

(Sequel to In a New World)

Prologue-Flashback

**Warning: Some swearing**

_I did not create and/or make the game series Kingdom Hearts. The main female character is mine, I made her up._

**Flashback**

_Nayami was thrown to the curb, parents dead and no one to take her in._

_"I'll grab her. Isa, you run ahead and go tell even or Master Eraqus," Lea commanded, picking up the girl while talking. Isa ran off without a word, all energy back. Lea ran as fast as he could with the girl, checking every few moments if she was still breathing, which, thankfully, she was. When he got to the castle, Isa and the master were waiting._

_The girl stirred in bed, wincing at the pain in her right arm and left leg._

_"I wield the Keyblade."_

_Dinner can't hurt that much. Could anyone really hurt me here anyway?_

_They hurt me_

_"I'll be right there!" Nayami shouted. She quickly ran the the bathroom to brush her hair, she was so messy lately. Nayami didn't even bother to look out the peep hole, she just opened the door and stared into the bright green eyes of the person standing in her doorway._

_"Lea?!" Nayami questioned._

_"It's Axel, got it memorized?"_


	2. Meeting with the Past and Present

Chapter 1

Meeting with the Past and Present

**Warning: Some swearing**

**I don't own/ create any Video Games**

"Axel? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's my new name."

"So, where's Isa and, in your letter you said, Ienzo?"

"They aren't here. Can I come in?"

"Uh…Sure," Nayami said, hesitantly. Axel walked past her and sat down on the couch in the center of the room. There was an armchair next to the couch, a flat-screen TV, a small kitchen, and a hallway with a few doors.

"Nice place. Different from Radiant Garden, but nice," he said, looking around.

"Thanks…So, um, how did you find me?" she said, sitting in the armchair.

"I had help," Axel said.

"Help?"

"Yeah, some other friends."

"Oh," Nayami mumbled. _Lea, erm, Axel seems really different from before. Even his outfit isn't the normal bright colors._

"Why are you living in Twilight Town now?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

"Um, Radiant Garden was swallowed in darkness…Master Eraqus passed away. I was all alone, so I left. I found this world and stayed. I've looked for you for _ages_."

"Did you look back at The Land of Departure?"

"No, I didn't want to go back…Where you there?!"

"No, I was just wondering."

"You seem…different," Nayami ventured.

"I am different. I'm part of a group now."

"Oh…I'm still your friend, right?"

"My best friend," Axel said, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, a few. I met them while I was looking for you…"

"What are their names?"

"Um, Sora, Riku, Goofy, Donald, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Pluto. Those are the guys I keep in touch with."

"Ahh, so where are they?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Just wondering…"

"You 'just wonder' a lot. What's with you?"

"I knew this would happen. Remember after Ienzo disappeared?"

"Yeah…"

"And how me and Isa left all the time? Well, we were with Ansem."

"The Wise?"

"No, Xenhort changed his name to Ansem. He brought us to Ienzo and we stayed with them. He told us a lot about hearts and we decided we'd stay and be his followers."

"So, that's your group? You, Xenhort, Isa, Ienzo, and the other guys? Kinda small, don't cha think?"

"There are more."

"So, what's the group's name?"

"Organization XIII."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sora said you guys were…horrible."

"We get that a lot."

"Why did you join?"

"Um…"

"It's cool. But, I'm, uh, tired. I just came back from looking around town for these white monsters…not heartless."

"Dusk?"

"Yeah…"

"A form of Nobody."

"I know. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I hear things," Axel thought quickly. "Well, I gotta go. Bye," he said, walking to the door. Nayami opened the door for him and slumped onto the ground after he left.

"I've missed him…"

**With Axel**

"Did you get any information?"

"No! I don't wanna bother her too much, she's my friend!"

"She _was _your friend. You have no heart. Get over it."

"Sheesh, Saix. She _was _your friend, too," Axel joked to the man with blue hair, golden eyes, and a scar on his face in the shape of an X as he patted his back. Saix opened a dark portal and they stepped in. They showed up in a gray and white room, with a few others in it. Axel stepped out of the portal first to be met by a tall, tan, and silver haired man.

"Did you find the information on the boy?"

"No, sir. She didn't tell me anything on him and his friends except that she is friends with them."

"Friends? Visit this…this…"

"Nayami."

"Nayami frequently. You say she was your past life's friend?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then this won't be a problem. The plan will fall into order soon enough," the man, known as Xemnas, dismissed Axel and Saix. Axel walked over and sat next to a small, spiked haired boy.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Hi, Axel. How was your mission?"

"Refreshed my past. I feel horrible now."

"Fantastic. So, this was a girl named Nayami?"

"Yes, she was my friend…now don't tell anyone this, but she was Saix's too."

"Saix had friends?"

"Yeah, him, Nayami, and I. C'mon, let's go to the Clock Tower," Axel said, standing up and opening a portal. They walked in and appeared on the tower. They sat along the edge as Axel handed Roxas a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar.

"Hmph. I guess, but she seemed content with what happened."

"You seem…different," Roxas mumbled.

"So, have you seen Xion lately?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

"She left on her mission a little while before you came back. She should come here soon."

"What's her mission?"

"She had to take out some Heartless in Beast's Castel, not too hard."

"You seemed to have finished your mission pretty quick, what was it?"

"There was a big Heartless in Neverland, I had Xigbar's help."

"Xigbar…" Axel said thoughtfully. He turned around quickly when he heard something. "Oh, hey, Xion."

"Hi, guys. Sorry it took me so long."

"It wasn't too long," Roxas said, nudging her.

"So, Axel, how was your mission with the dreadful Saix?" Xion laughed.

"We just had to check on this girl."

"Seems boring."

"How would you know what boring was?" Roxas asked.

"It feels like I can have emotions…but I know I can't…"

"So, what is boring?" Roxas asked like a little kid.

"Dull, not fun," Axel chuckled. "I'm glad you guys are here. My friends."

"Friends, feelings, emotions…"

"We should probably get back. I have to go see Nayami tomorrow," Axel said, standing up. The sun was setting. Roxas and Xion stood up and walked through the portal, following Axel.

Axel stepped into the Grey Room and as soon as he did, Saix motioned for him. Roxas and Xion followed behind him out of the portal. As they stepped out, they saw Axel headed towards Saix.

"What?"

"You're seeing Nayami tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell her that I'm fine."

"Tell her yourself. Where's Zexion?"

"In his room."

"Thanks," Axel smoothly said and walked off before Saix could say anything else. He walked into the direction of Zexion's room and bumped into the boy. "Whoa, Zexion, watch it."

"Sorry," the blue haired boy said, slightly ignoring Axel, while reading his textbook.

"Hey, I've gotta talk to you."

"What?" Zexion said snappily.

"I saw Nayami today."

"Nayami…The girl we were…friends with, yes?"

"Yeah, anyway, she asked about you."

"What did you say?"

"Remember that note we sent her?"

"Yes."

"I told her a bit more."

"You were ordered not to."

"I know, but we—_you_ used to tell her everything. What happened to us?"

"What did you tell her?"

"We were in…Organization XIII," Axel said guiltily.

"Isn't she friends with the enemy?!"

"Be quiet! And yes, but she _was _our friend. I feel she was entitled to know about it.

"Saix is going to hear about this."

"Doesn't bother me," Axel said as Zexion walked off with his nose in his book. Axel walked to his room and opened the door. He fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

_Beep! Beep! Bee-Klunk!_

Axel hit his alarm clock. It was six in the morning as he lazily got out of his bed. Axel put on his clothes and checked his hair. When he walked out of his room it was 6:15am. He walked into the Grey Room and saw Saix standing in his usual place.

"What are you going to say now?"

"Shut-up. She'll probably come here, anyway. Are you coming or not?"

"Or not. I've got to stay on duty."

"Whatever," Axel sighed as he stepped into his portal. He arrived in Twilight Town, just outside Nayami's complex. Axel walked down the corridors until he got to her door. He held up his hand hesitantly above the door. Axel sighed and knocked.  
"Axel?" Nayami asked, opening the door.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess," Nayami said, holding the door open more and standing aside. "What do you want?"

"Can you come back with me to Organization XII's headquarters?" Axel asked, making a rash decision.

"Wha-? Who told you I could?!"

"No one, I just thought that…"

"Don't hurt yourself," Nayami laughed, punching his arm.

"So can you?"

"I'll have to tell Sora."

"Sora? Have you seen him lately?!"

"Yeah, he's at the Olympus Coliseum."

"Come with me!" Axel said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her door.

"What are you doing?!" Nayami yelped as she was dragged into the dark portal. "Let…me…go!" she said, biting Axel's wrist.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, latting Nayami go, "what the hell was that for?!"

"There's the man I missed!" Nayami said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Axel didn't think it happened, but he blushed. "Now, what are you doing?!"

"Taking you someplace. Just grab my wrist or something," Axel dragged Nayami through and through, until they entered his room. "This is my room. Stay." He left the room and ran down the hallway. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Axel? Hey, Axel," a voice said. The body occupying the voice opened the door and saw Nayami sitting there. The man in front of Nayami had Cobalt blue eyes and blue hair that covered half his face.

"Ien—Zexion?"

"_Nayami?!_" Zexion exclaimed as he shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you remember me! I was so worried about you!" Nayami ran up to him and hugged him. The air around them was still for a moment and she let him go. Nayami punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Leaving me all alone! I'm here because—"the door opened and Axel came in with Saix.

"Isa!"

"Saix."

"Oh…yeah," she said, embracing him as well.

"Why did you bring her here?! She's going to tell the boy and catch us!"

"No, she's going to help us."

"You know, I still have to pay rent…"

"Not now, Nayami. How is she going to help?"

"She'll talk to the boy and tell us where he's at."

"Smart plan, Axel. Well done," Zexion interrupted.

"Am I now?"

"Oh, please, Nayami!" Axel groveled, giving her his biggest hug ever.

"What are you going to do with Sora?"

"I…um…don't know."

"None of us do, girl. Only Xemnas knows," Saix grumbled.

"What was that, Saix? Just because you're older doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." Saix got this really offended look on his face and Axel and Zexion burst into laughter, even though they didn't feel anything. "So, are you going to show me to 'your leader'?"

"That would be a bright idea, Nayami," Zexion said, "but you need to come in announced. So Axel's gonna have to go tell him he's bringing you, go into the dark portal, come back in here, take you into the dark portal, and appear in the Grey Room. Did you get that, Axel?" Zexion looked over at the red-haired man. He had this look on his face like her was still trying to figure something out. After about fifteen seconds, he said yes.

Axel walked out into the Grey Room with Saix just behind him. Zexion didn't come; he wanted to stay with Nayami.

"Don't be too forward, Axel," Saix whispered over Axel's shoulder.

"Shut-up, I'm fine!" Axel walked up to Xemnas and stopped.

"Yes?"

"Nayami has given me information on the boy. She proves useful and may be helpful in our plans. I hope to escort her back here," Axel said in an informative tone.

"The girl you have visited? Yes, she should come back here, where shall she stay?"

"She…should stay in my room?"

"Very well. Go fetch her." Axel turned and walked into the portal he quickly made. He walked into his room and saw Nayami laughing with Zexion.

"Time to go. C'mon, Nayami."

"Alright," Nayami said, standing up. She stepped into the portal and it closed. Nayami started walking forward when Axel grabbed her arm. "What?!"

"It takes some time to go to and from Twilight Town. So, wait."

"Fine," Nayami sighed, walking back to Axel. Nayami's world was being opened like a book, page by page.


	3. Stuck

Chapter 2

Stuck

**Warning: Some swearing**

**I do not own/ create any games**

After about ten minutes of just standing there they started walking and Axel walked into the Grey Room with Nayami right behind.

"Don't talk unless spoken to," Axel whispered to her. Nayami got a confused look on her face but kept walking until Axel stopped.

"Axel, I see you have returned with the girl. What was her name again?" Xemnas hadn't really directed that question to anyone, so Nayami piped in.

"My name is Nayami, sir," she said, stepping out from behind Axel and going a bit in front of him.

"Yes, thank you…Nayami," Xemnas said, looking at Nayami with much interest. Nayami backed behind Axel. "You can escort her back to your room."

"Thank you, Superior," Axel said as he led Nayami to the hallway. "What was that for?!"

"What? I just told him my name!"

"No one speaks like that to Xemnas."

"I don't care! I hardly even know him, so I'm going to treat him like I don't know him."

"Okay, just, be careful next time. He could smoke you, and he doesn't know you're a Keyblade Master."

"He could not even hurt a hair on me," Nayami bragged.

"He has a level of, like, 97!"

"I have a level of 90, I could take him."

"I wouldn't be so sure…well, here's your room, my room."

"Where will you sleep?"

"We're grown-ups, we can sleep in the same room," Axel laughed.

"Well, alright, then," she said as they both stepped into the white room. Zexion was still in there, reading one of Axel's books.

"Get out of my room, Zexion!" Axel whined.

"Fine," Zexion said and stood up. He threw the book on the bed and stepped out of the room.

"Comfy room, eh, Nayami?" Axel chuckled.

"Very," she sighed. Nayami sat on the bed and picked up the book. "_Safe Ride_?" she said, reading the cover.

"Yeah, not very interesting," he muttered. "It's about some guy with a bike. He gets in a wreck and contemplates if he wants to ride it again."

"And the author made it into a 500 paged book? That's just crazy. I could write it in a page."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Then go ahead, there's a computer over there," Axel pointed to the laptop on the desk. Nayami got up and walked over to it. She sat in the chair and turned it on.

"What's the guy's name?" she asked.

"Xaid." Nayami started typing. She finished in about five minutes. Axel looked at the screen and her writing was about a page long.

"Held your word, nice."

"Thanks," she mumbled. To sum it up: Xaid was riding his bike on the highway when he was hit by a car. He thought for days and days if he was going to get back on his bike again after he was better. Xaid decided that he would.

"See? Not very interesting at all. Okay, so, I've got to go on a mission. Stay here and _don't _go out," Axel ordered.

"Fine, fine. When did you get so irritable?"

"If you've worked with Saix for this long, you'll be irritable, too," he said, walking out of his room. Nayami was left alone in this even more new world.

Nayami heard a knock on the door and it was opened. A young man, about Nayami's age, with blonde hair walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hello?" she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, hi. My name is Demyx. I'm a friend of Axel. And you are?"

"Nayami. So, how'd you get sucked into this?"

"I dunno, just did. Axel still on his mission?"

"Yeah, what is he doing, anyway?"

"Overpopulation of Heartless in Agrabah."

"Really? I was there not more than a month ago and took out a whole crap ton of Heartless," Nayami said, spinning the chair around.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on out there."

"It's been really weird lately. Everything's happening so fast," Nayami sat down on the bed next to Demyx.

"So, how did you get here?"

"I've got information important to Xemnas, I guess."

"Oh…how does it feel to be here?"

"Different. My book is opening up to really new and odd chapters," Nayami chuckled.

"Hmph," Demyx scoffed as Axel walked in.

"What are you doing in here, Dem?"

"Just waiting for you. Who's this?" He asked, jabbing his thumb in Nayami's direction.

"Nayami," Axel replied bluntly, looking at me slightly as he sat down on his bed.

"I know that, I'm just wondering why she's here. She's not a Nobody, I'm sure of that."

"Well, you shoulda said 'why' not 'who'," Axel shot at Demyx. Both boys were on either side of Nayami. She stood up and turned to face them both.

"I already told you _why _I'm here, Demyx. Because I have information for Mansex—Xemnas," she fumbled, glowing red.

"Where did you learn that?!" Demyx and Axel said in unison, shocked.

"I heard some guys walking past your room and say it. I thought it was kinda funny and I've been thinking about it. I accidentally said it, big whoop," Nayami rolled her eyes and sat down in the spinning chair in front of the computer again.

"Don't say it again," Axel ordered.

"You're not the boss of me," Nayami retorted.

"I'm older."

"Doesn't make you a boss, now does it?"

"It's my room."

"My room, too. Said so yourself."

"Ugh!" Axel sighed. Nayami chuckled and spun the chair around.

"You guys fight like brother and sister," Demyx mumbled.

"We've lost time on fights, we need to catch up," Axel replied, standing up as someone knocked on the door. He opened it and Roxas and a girl with black, short, hair walked in.

"Who's that?" the girl and Nayami asked at the same time.

"Nayami, that's Xion," Axel pointed to her, "Xion, that's Nayami," Axel pointed to Nayami.

"Nice to meet you," Nayami said, standing up and holding her hand out.

"Nice?" Xion asked, confused.

"Oh, right, sorry," Nayami said, bringing her hand back to her side. "Nice is a feeling. Something that makes you…enjoy…something else."

"Oh," Xion said.

"You're having a party in here, Axel. I'm out of here, 'kay? I'm just gonna wander, find someone to poke at," Nayami said, heading for the door.

"No," Axel said, lunging to stand in front of her. His back was against door and there was a thread of space between him and Nayami.

"Please?" she whispered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because no one else needs to know you're he—" there was a knock on the door. The room was already crowded enough, since it was small, and there was hardly enough room to open the door. Nayami sucked in and stood behind the door. She heard a lot of voices.

"I heard there's a new girl and she's rooming with you," someone said.

"Yeah, Zexion told us!"

"Oh, I'm going to beat him later," Axel growled under his tongue.

"Yeah, there's a new girl."

"Yes, I'm not alone!" a feminine voice said.

"What about Xion?!"

"Oh, yeah…" Axel could say anything, Nayami stepped out from behind the door and walked into the hallway. Everyone gasped as she slid down the wall to sit down.

"Hey," she waved slightly. She looked over the people there. There was a man with pink hair, another with redish-brown, one with black and a patch over his eye, one girl with blonde hair, and one man with blonde hair.

"Hey, freak, don't take my man," the blonde told me. "Name's Larxene."

"Nayami, and, technically, you don't have a man, unless you are one. Oh, wait, maybe you are!" Nayami shot back at her. She heard "Ooohhs".

"I didn't know anyone could stand up to Larxene like that," the pink-haired man mumbled to the blonde-haired one.

"I know!" Larxene stepped away from the crowd and bent down to get face-to-face with Nayami.

"You just got here, you don't want to make any enemies," she glared.

"Oops, already did! And _you're _not one of them," Nayami told her and glared at the man with the patch over his eye. He shrunk back. _Braig_, Nayami thought.

"Xigbar, he's your enemy? Puh-lease, he's nothing," Larxene scoffed.

"Oh, I know. I could take him in a fight any day," she said, standing up next to Larxene. Nayami took a step closer to Xigbar.

"Maybe you can now, but you never could," he glared.

"I was weak, lost, and helpless. And, what happened to your face? Oh, right, I did!"

"You did that to Xigbar?" everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, when I was fourteen and he was, like, twenty-five. Oh, yeah, same there with Al—" she thought for a moment until she came up with a reasonable name with an X in it. "Lexeaus. But up quite a fight, you did."

"I don't remember any of that," Lexeaus mumbled.

"He speaks!" I rolled my eyes. "Where's…Xaldin?"

"Don't know," Larxene growled. He's tough to beat."

"You haven't beaten him yet? I'm surprised. I thought maybe you weren't just talk, proves I thought wrong!"

"You can be a jerk, you know that?"

"Can be? I am one! Maybe you'll live up to my name!" Nayami said, sashaying away. The group parted and she walked down the way. _Hmm…Ienzo was the youngest, so he'll probably be sixth in the founding…Four is the docter, Even…so, would Dilan be 2 or 3? Must be 2._ Nayami walked to the door that said _2_. She knocked and it opened.

"No, it can't be! I remember you!"

"Nayami? Yeah, I remember you, too, Xaldin," she was careful to use his new name.

"How'd you get here?!"

"I'm high up with Xemnas. We're busy with something," Nayami lied a little.

"What is that?"

"None of your business. So, Larxene says she can't beat you, is that true?"

"Yeah, she's weak. No match for my lances."

"Lances? Never heard that one before."

"It's better than a shield," he mumbled.

"Who's got that?"

"Vexen."

"Vexen? Oh," Nayami said, realizing it was Even Xaldin was talking about.

"So, just wanted to say hi, I guess," Nayami said, walking away. She turned and almost ran into Axel. "Whoa," she fumbled and he caught her.

"You okay? Where were you?"

"Here. I came to see Xaldin. He's a lot nicer than the other guys," Nayami mumbled.

"Well, have you met Marli yet?" Axel chuckled.

"Marli?"

"Marluxia."

"Oh, no, I haven't."

"He's got pink hair and a scythe. Lots of flowers around when he walks. Can't miss him."

"Alright…Is he…?"

"Number 11? Yeah," Axel said, turning both of them to start walking back towards his room. He put his hand around her waist. He walked her back to his room, where Marluxia was still standing.

"Hey!" the pink-haired man smiled.

"Hi?" Nayami questioned.

"So, you're Nayami?"

"I'd hope so," she laughed lightly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, reaching for Nayami's hand. Marluxia started walking down the hallway again. He held her hand as he walked them to his room.

"Um, Xemnas said he needed me…It's for research, I guess."

"You mean Mansex?" Marluxia chuckled.

"You were the one who said that!" Nayami laughed.

"Hey, I didn't start it!" he held up his hands like he was saying 'I give up!'

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, so, do you like it here?"

"I got here, like, three hours ago and this is the first time I've ever been out of Axel's room."

"You rooming with him?"

"Even though he's only got one bed? Yeah."

"Isn't it big?"

"It's a king, yeah. But, I like my own space."

"Well, I've got two beds, you can have one," Marluxia offered sweetly.

"Oh, you're so sweet, but I think Axel would be upset if I left his room."

"That protective?"

"I think he just missed me," Nayami accidentally gushed. She almost face-palmed herself.

"Missed you?"

"We met before…When I was, like, eighteen. He saved me from some Heartless."

"What's 'miss'?"

"It's a longing for something or someone that you've had a past with."

"Oh, so I miss a heart. That's why I'm here, for a heart."

"Yeah, you long for what you had, a heart."

"Do you miss anything?" he said, reaching his room and opening the door to usher me in.

"Well, I missed my friends that I haven't seen in years. But I was reunited with them recently. I miss my old master. I miss fighting. I haven't fought in a real battle for ages. The last time was when I was, like, sixteen," she said, walking into the significantly larger room. "I like it in here."

"Awesome. So, have you met everyone yet?"

"Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, I haven't met Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, I haven't met that blonde guy, You, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. I've met everyone except Vexen and…"

"Luxord."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You wanna go meet him?"

"I don't think Axel will approve…" As Nayami said that, there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil," she murmured. Marluxia stepped around Nayami and opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Axel!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, can I have Nayami back?" he asked politely.

"I'm not some kind of toy, Axel."

"Right, sorry."

"Yeah. Well, bye, Marli," Nayami smiled as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Mi," Marluxia blushed and shut the door. After a few steps, Axel started talking.

"Where'd he learn that?"

"What, my nickname? It's kind of like finding a nickname for anyone, like Marli."

"Yeah, but that was my nickname for you," Axel had a hurt expression on his face.

"Well, Saix and Zexion called me that, too. Before, you know?"

"Yeah…it's just weird…"

"I'm fine," Nayami said, squeezing Axel's arm lightly. He blushed as they got to his room. Everyone had left so it was just the two of them. Nayami sat in the spinning chair while Axel sat on the bed.

"Well, you're gonna have to stay with the Organization from now on, kay?" Axel said.

"So, I'm stuck here?"

"Yup," Axel smiled as he looked at the clock. It was ten p.m.


	4. Mission

Chapter 3

Mission

**Warning: Some swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the KH series.**

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

"So, wanna get to sleep?" Axel asked after he looked at the clock. It was 10 p.m.

"Sure, but are we sleeping in the same bed?" Nayami asked, wary.

"That's the only way," Axel said, looking at the floor to conceal his dirty smile.

"Well, alright. I'm gonna get dressed," she said, dragging her bag into the bathroom. She changed into a big t-shirt and pj pants and cleared her make-up off. She stepped out of the bathroom and set her duffel bag at the foot of the bed on the floor. Nayami jumped onto the bed to notice that Axel was already changed into pajama pants with no shirt on. She slid to the side of the bed closest to the wall. She bent her legs so her knees were in the air.

"How was it?" Axel asked as he shut the lamp that was lighting the room off.

"How was what?"

"How was it like without any of us there?" he asked, climbing under the covers and getting close enough to Nayami that she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I was lonely. I spent a few years with you guys and I felt like I'd known you for my whole life. Master told me I couldn't look for you so I could focus on my training, even though I was a master. Then, he lost in a battle and died. I spent the rest of my years looking for you, until, finally, last year; I gave up and chilled in Twilight Town. I never forgot about you, I got better, though. I was happy. Then you barged into my life again. I had only lived there for a year and a half, dude. No offense, but you knocked me down again," Nayami explained. She rolled over to face him.

"Well, I wasn't happy. I was supposed to forget who I was. I didn't. I never forgot about you or Master Eraqus. I feel, I think, what I felt back then. I can't exactly remember, it's been awhile. I do remember this, though: You, Saix, and I were the best of friends. That's it, really. I remember your name and looks from when we were younger. I remember your short hair, your freckles," he said, stroking her hair and then her cheek."

"So, you missed me?" Nayami asked, smiling.

"Miss?"

"You don't remember missing something?"

"I don't remember ever missing something…"

"Here, you'll remember this," Nayami said, going for her bag. She picked a note up, one no one knows about.

_Nayami walked into her room after three days of sleeping and staying outside in the courtyard. She hadn't gone into her room the day Lea and Isa left for the last time. She sauntered over to her desk and sat in the chair. Nayami finally noticed a yellow sheet of paper taped to her computer_

_**Mi,**_

_**Sorry we left you. Ansem—not The Wise—told us to see him. We kept seeing him. We had to travel with him or we'd be 'destroyed', as he put it. We'll really miss you. We found Ienzo. He's with us and he's okay. I hope you and Master Eraqus stay well. But we want to tell you one thing: DO NOT look for us. We will always find each other, we promise. See ya around, hopefully!**_

_**~Isa**_

_**~Lea**_

_**P.S. Nayami, it's Lea. I really miss you and I've got something to tell you. I like you. I've like you since I first set eyes on you in that alleyway. I'm so sorry about this, but it's gotta be this way.**_

_Nayami crumpled the sheet of paper and threw it on her bed and walked out into the courtyard to find Master Eraqus._

Nayami grabbed another sheet of paper and lay back down on her back. She handed Axel the yellow sheet. He read it and set it down on his chest, miffed. "Oh, here's this one, too," she handed him the other sheet of paper. This was the one after they had become Nobodies.

"I remember this one," he mumbled and set it down and picked the other one back up. "So, this is what it felt like to miss something," he said. Axel felt something move in his chest move but didn't note it. "So, Lea wrote this to you…and he said he liked you?"

"Like, you know, feelings."

"Oh, then I don't know."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about bringing up your past. Xemnas will be upset, probably."

"No, he's bound to be…excited? He says we all are 'wanting' hearts, so this may be good."

"Yeah, good," Nayami drifted from the sentence and yawned. She curled into a little ball on her side, facing Axel. She smiled softly and kissed his arm. Nayami felt him heat up like a fire and she moved away so her spine was touching the wall. "Well, maybe he just wants the hearts for himself. He gets you guys to open Kingdom Hearts and then he gets the hearts. You ever think of that?"

"Well, no—"

"See? Maybe he is just using you…"

"He doesn't seem like that. You know, you've changed a lot…"

"How so?"

"You are more…doomy and gloomy, you know? All this evil talk…it's different, from what I can remember. You seemed more upbeat when I first met you…again."

"Well, I missed you, I was happy."

"You were happy earlier. Is something bothering you?" Axel asked, concerned.

"No…I'm just tired," she yawned again and brought the blankets to her chin.

"Well, g'night," Axel told her as he lay on his back. He was nearing the edge of his bed. Nayami fell asleep quickly and soon enough, Axel had her head on his chest, he was a pillow to her. She was sleeping soundly and breathing softly. Axel could feel her heartbeat on his chest.

_So, that's what it feels like…_Axel thought. _It's almost unsteady. Maybe there's something wrong with it. Is she hurt and in pain? I wonder what that feels like. I can hardly remember what my life was like before all of this…Was it a good decision? I've been like this for years, why am I questioning it now?_ After that, Axel fell into a restless sleep.

Nayami awoke to the bed shifting. She opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," Axel mumbled as he zipped up is cloak.

"It's cool. Got a mission?" Nayami asked, groggy from just waking up.

"Not this early in the morning…There's a meeting. Xigbar just came in here about five minutes ago."

"Oh dear God, what was his expression when he saw this," she gestured on the bed.

"He shrugged and chuckled. He said a crude remark and told me about the meeting. Well, gotta go. I'll probably be back in fifteen minutes unless I've got a mission assigned to me."

"'Kay, bye."

"Bye," Axel said, walking out the door and into the hallway. He shut the door and Nayami slumped back down and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Nayami awoke again about an hour later to bright sunshine in the window.

_Well, that's weird_ she thought. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Nayami walked over to the window and peered out the curtains when she finally realized what it was. It was glass reflecting off of glass, making a shine that was as bright as the sun. Nayami walked over to the bed again and grabbed her bag. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She brushed her teeth and hair—it was getting long—and put on eye shadow and eye liner with some cherry lip gloss. Nayami walked out of the bathroom and saw Axel standing there.

"Oh, hey," she mumbled.

"Hey, so, did you just wake up?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, why?"

"I didn't know if you were wondering where I was or not."

"I knew you'd be fine, you're big and muscley," Nayami said that with the 'c' making the 'k' sound. She felt his arm a little as she said so.

"Thanks," he chuckled and threw himself on the bed. "How do you like it so far, being here and all?"

"I've hardly been out of your sight for more than fifteen minutes, how am I supposed to enjoy it?" she asked, setting her bag down where it was before.

"Hey, I've been gone for an hour, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but I was asleep."

"I didn't know that. Go, if you want to leave me that much, then so be it!" Axel said, dramatically, throwing his hand on his forehead and falling onto his back.

"Only if you want it that way," Nayami laughed and walked towards the door. Before Axel could say anything, she stepped into the hallway and walked to the Grey Room. She walked in and noticed Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, and Vexen sitting on one side of the room and Roxas and Xion on the other. Heads turned as she walked into the room. Marluxia whistled, Demyx muttered "Damn," under his breath and Luxord came up to meet her.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure to meet," he smiled as he got face-to-face with Nayami.

"Hi, name's Nayami," she smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. Luxord kissed instead, but she didn't pull away.

"Luxord."

"Nice to meet you," Nayami smiled and started sashaying towards Roxas and Xion but was stopped by Demyx and Marluxia.

"Hey, Mi," they both chuckled, coming to her sides.

"Hi?" she questioned while laughing slightly.

"You look nice today," Demyx flirted.

"You don't know what I look like on a normal basis, let alone a nice one," Nayami shot. This was her everyday look now, pretty much. Demyx backed off slightly but Marluxia came in for the kill. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

"I like your outfit," he complimented yet he doesn't know what 'like' really is. Marluxia and Demyx both checked her out. She was wearing a small black dress with jeans underneath. The dress was strapless.

"Thanks?" she questioned again.

"So, wanna come over here with us?" Demyx asked.

"Um, su—" Nayami was cut off.

"Nayami, over here," Saix gestured from the northern center of the room.

"In a little bit," she smiled flirtatiously and walked over to Saix. "Hey, what do ya need?" she smiled.

"I need you to go on a mission with Xigbar. He's a good offensive fighter and you're good at defense, I kno—"

"Wait, a mission?!"

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

This chapter was a beast to write because it first introduced Nayami to the Organization. I have got to find different words to use because they've got no emotions! The founding members plus 7 and 8 know what feelings and emotions are. This story may be the most difficult for me to write, I hope you enjoy it!


	5. What am I Doing?

Chapter 4

"What am I Doing?"

**Warning: Some swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any games, and I don't plan on it**

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :-

"Wait, a mission?!" Nayami exclaimed. She was not expecting going on any mission any time soon.

"Well, you're a Keyblade Master and I thought you'd be good for a mission right away," Saix told his dumbfounded friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've hardly settled in, why should I be fighting?"

"I just told you. Now, you'll be working with Xigbar and you're just going to Halloween Town, okay?" Saix explained as Xigbar walked up.

"Guess you're working with me, kiddo," he punched Nayami's arm lightly.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Nayami sighed.

"Okay, tiger," he chuckled, "Let's get going," he opened a Portal and walked toward it. "Come on."

"Fine…I'm gonna kill you for this," she muttered as she walked inside the Portal. The two eventually wound up in Halloween Town.

"All we're doing is taking out some Heartless, okay?"

"Whatever." They started walking and a huge Heartless appeared.

"Oh, look, our first Heartless."

"It's huge!" Nayami exclaimed.

"One of three, c'mon." Xigbar ran at it and started hitting it. Nayami slashed at it and eventually, they beat the beast. "One down, two to go."

"I know how to count, Xigbar," Nayami growled.

"Well, last time I checked, you were fourteen."

"What does that have to do with knowing how to count? And where've you been in the past six years? Oh, wait, here," she growled again.

"Whatever, tiger. C'mon, there are two more Heartless to defeat," Xigbar said as he ran off, well, disappeared and reappeared in a new place.

"Yeah, yeah," Nayami said, gliding—literally—towards him, "Man, I've gotta learn how to do that," she mumbled. They took down the two Heartless and came back to the Grey Room. It was late, well, Nayami thought it was late.

"Where have you been?" Axel growled from across the room as Nayami sat down on a couch in the Grey Room.

"Haha, you sounded like Mrs. Weasley from _Harry Potter_," Nayami laughed. "I've been on a mission with Xigbar. Saix assigned it, so don't yell at me!" She held her hands up in defense.

"So, what was it?"

"Just had to take out three Heartless in Halloween Town with Xigbar."

"Were they big?"

"Of course they were big! But I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Why do you always have to worry about me? It's not like I'm your kid or something. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna go hang out with Luxord, Vexen, Marluxia, and Demyx, okay?" Nayami asked, standing up.

"Why do you always have to hang out with the guys?"

"Because that's mostly the gender here!" she growled, walking to the other section of seats where the four boys were. "Hey, guys," she smiled, sitting down. She glanced over to Axel and saw that Xion and Roxas were walking towards him. She looked at the boys surrounding her and smiled again.

"So, how was your mission?" Vexen asked.

"Tough. The hard part was dealing with Xigbar," she laughed. It made everyone else laugh, too.

"Yeah, he's a pain in everyone's ass one time or another," Demyx said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Do you know how many times a day he picks on me because of my flowers? Like, 20 times."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. At least you didn't have him almost rape you. I gave him that scar because of that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a while back, though."

"Oh," they all sighed. "You won that battle?"

"No… He and Lexaeus broke me…literally, and I was found by Axel and Saix."

"Wow," they sound astonished.

"I know, right? So, Vexen, you're the doctor?"

"I guess you could say that," he smirked and his eyes flashed from the light in the room.

"I'm not sure my ankle healed properly, could you check it out," she asked, innocently.

"Sure, just come with me," Vexen told her, standing up. He held her hand and walked into the hallway. Nayami could feel the burn on her neck from Axel's glare. Vexen led her down the hallway with the rooms, turned a corner to another hallway and opened a door near the end of the way.

"This is the lab?" Nayami asked, uncertain.

"Yup, c'mon," Vexen said, leading Nayami into the room. He switched on the lights and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She jumped up and took off her flip flops. She put her foot up on the bed with her and Vexen came round in a chair. He wheeled around and put on gloves. He walked to Nayami and felt her ankle. "Yeah, it's still a little damaged, I'll fix that right up," Vexen said and put a _Cure_ spell on it. Soon enough, Nayami's ankle felt much better and then there was a knock on the door. Vexen opened it and Axel barged in.

"Wh—" he started.

"Axel, just shut-up already," Nayami burst. "My ankle has been hurting for a while and I just asked Vexen to fix it up. He did and I was just leaving. You don't need to worry about me, it's not like I'm your girlfriend. I don't care if you like me; we're not dating, so therefore, you don't need to worry about me. No," she thought for a second, "you _don't_ worry about me, 'kay?" Nayami stormed out of the lab.

"I'm…I just haven't seen her in a while…I guess I missed her," Axel mumbled to himself as Vexen wandered about the lab. Axel felt a vibration in his chest and walked out of the door.

"What am I doing?" Nayami asked herself as she wandered aimlessly around _The World That Never Was_. "Why am I here? Could I be more stupid than come here? What was I thinking?" she sauntered over to a ledge and sat down. Nayami changed her mind and 'wind'ed her way up to the very highest place in the world. She sat atop the building and cried quietly. She stayed up there for quite some time…

"Hey, have you seen Nayami?" Axel asked frantically around the Grey Room.

"Last time I saw her she made a Portal and ran in it," Xaldin said.

"You musta really ticked her off, Ax," Demyx said, hardly looking up from his Sitar.

"Yeah, I know," he said, making his own Portal and running into it.

"Man, I didn't think she could make a Portal this early in. She never even has had training yet," Luxord said, astonished.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty upset, though. She must have had enough anger and power in her to really get somewhere," Demyx replied.

"Good, good," Xemnas said, walking into the room.

"Hello, Superior," Xaldin said, sucking up to him.

"You say Nayami made her first Dark Portal?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, she is getting strong surprisingly quick."

"Yes, sir. Will she be ready for any other challenges?" Saix asked, walking into the room.

"We should let her be for a few days. She needs to be soothed so she can start more vigorous training."

"Yes, sir," Saix said, walking away. Xemnas left as well.

"Nayami?!" Axel called in _The World That Never Was_. "Mi!" Still no answer. Axel walked under a building and felt a drop of water fall onto his head. He jumped up the tallest building and found Nayami crying. "Look, I'm S—"

"Don't say it, I don't wanna hear it," Nayami said, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"Don't go, please," Axel asked, reaching for her arm.

"No," she said, stepping off the building. She let herself fall and caught herself before she hit a building and flew off. She opened a Portal and stepped into the Grey Room.

"Hey, Nayami's back!" Marluxia exclaimed as he walked into the Grey Room from the Room Hallway. He walked over to her to say hi and she hugged him with a force it made him stumble backwards slightly. "You alright?" he asked, concerned. Marluxia tried looking at her face but she just buried it into his chest more. Nayami shook her head and sobbed lightly. She tightened her grip on the thin yet strong man's waist. Nayami breathed in and smelled his pink hair. They stood there for a minute or two, just embracing. No one was in the room at this moment, thankfully. "C'mon," he sighed, lifting Nayami up bridal style and carrying her to his room, almost the very last one. He opened the door and set her down as he shut it. They were both inside his quiet room. Nayami looked around as she rubbed her eyes. There were many flowers and the room was a white and blue, like every other room. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Mm-mm," she mumbled and shook her head, burying herself in his body again.

"C'mon," he said, pulling her away from him.

"You're so muscley, you know that?" She asked, dazed. Nayami felt his muscles on his arms.

"Quit…what is it with you?" he asked. Nayami attached herself to him again. He struggled this time to pull her away, which made her laugh. Marluxia lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled.

"You're so nice to me…I love it," she let her tongue slip on the last three words, gliding along her mouth like a dove in a summer's breeze.

"Really, what about Axel?"

"He's too nice to me…He worries so much, like I'm gonna get hurt. I dunno why, he was never like that before…"

"What do you mean, before?"

"Well, before he became a Nobody, he and I were best friends. Don't tell anyone," she slurred like she was drunk. Nayami yawned and slid down Marluxia's waist. She slumped to her knees until her face was right _there_. She rested her head on his thigh and yawned again.

"C'mon," he said, picking her up and walking out of his room. He walked into Axel's room.

"Hey, thanks for bringing her back," Axel said, standing up and taking Nayami from Marluxia.

"Oh, no problem. She's tired, that's all. You might wanna back off a little," he smiled. Axel set her on his bed and she curled up next to the wall.

"I just haven't seen her in a while. I guess I'll stop worrying."

"Well, she'll ignore you for a day at most."

"At most?"

"Yeah, she's bound to talk to you some time, I mean, you guys share a room!"

"Yeah, well, thanks again," Axel said, ushering Marluxia out of the room. "Good night, Nayami," he said and shut the lights off and left the room.

Nayami woke up, alone, in Axel's bed. _Huh?_ She wondered. She stood up and looked down. _Ugh, I'm a mess!_ She was still wearing what she was yesterday. Nayami walked into the bathroom and saw the make-up stains on her face. She grabbed her clothes and took a shower. She put on a red tank-top, skinny jeans, red hoop earrings, and rings. Nayami wore red eye shadow with black eye liner. She brushed her hair and curled it. It was longer than a year before, when she last had got it cut. Now her hair was down just passed her shoulders. She put on red heels and walked out of the room. She shut the door and walked down the way to the Grey Room. Nayami was stopped by Saix.

"Hey," he said bluntly.

"Sup," she sighed when he hugged her unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, breathing in her scent.

"For what?" They were still hugging.

"Missing everything in your life."

"Whoa, I didn't think you were like this," she chuckled as she pulled away and kissed his cheek. "So, did you get _Wind _down?"

"I think," he said and tried it, executing the move perfectly.

"Great," she smiled.

"Man, the last time I practiced was three years ago!"

"Well, you must have done it fine then. I gotta go, though," she said, walking into the Grey Room. She settled down on one of the couches and started reading a magazine when Luxord sat down.

"Hello, love," he smiled, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Okay, what do you want, Lulu?"

"_Lulu?_ Where'd that come from?"

"Just made it up to bother you," she laughed, not even looking up from her magazine. "And I just got here, why are you touching me?" she growled.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place," he smiled, taking his arm from her and hunching over with his elbows on his knees.

"Go away, Luxord. I'm not in the mood to go over to anyone's place, alright?"

"Whatever," he sighed, standing up and walking away. Nayami continued reading her magazine when someone else sat down.

"Wha—" she turned to look at the person when she was smothered in red hair. "Hi, Ax," she growled.

"Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am," he groveled and released her from his grip around her small waist.

"Okay, just quit worrying about me, 'kay? I'm a big girl and you didn't worry about me much before, now did you? Look, I'd love to start something up with you, I would. Extremely bad, trust me. But I just got here and I want to settle in, so I'll see if I can sleep somewhere else. It's just for a few weeks, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Thanks," she smiled as Axel walked away. She stood up after a few minutes and walked back to Axel's room. She packed her things and made up a cute paper stating she needed a new room. She cut 14 tabs out and taped it on a wall in the Grey Room. Nayami went out into the world for a long time and by the time she came back, almost everyone was in the Grey Room.

"Hey, Nayami! Want to stay with me?!" everyone seemed to shout. She was walking towards everyone when she was pulled back into a small room by someone. She turned to look who it was and realized who it was.

"Hello, sir," she said, wary.

"You are going to room with me," he said smoothly.

"Um, everyone else wants me to room with them, though…"

"Say no."

"Uh…Okay, I guess," she said, walking from the room and going back out into the Grey Room. "Sorry, guys! I've got a roommate!"

"Aww!" Everyone sighed. They all traveled back to their respected rooms. Nayami went to Axel's room and grabbed her bag.

"Sorry, Ax," she smiled and walked out of the room. She went to Xemnas' room on the other side of the Grey Room. "Hey, Xemnas," she said, setting her bag on a chair. His room was twice the size of any other room. He sat on the bed with his shirt off and boxers on. She never really looked at him in the room until right then. "Hello, Xemnas," she said again.

"Hey, Nayami," he smiled and said smoothly, standing up. "Do you like it here? Sorry, I've only got one bed, but it's a King, so there's a lot of space."

"That's fine," she smiled. She had to be nice even though she was a little creeped out. "So, I'll just put my bag here," she said, setting her bag on the ground at the foot of the bed, "and I'll go get dressed for bed," Nayami took her pjs out of her bag and went to the bathroom. The room was large and had a tub. She cleaned the make-up off her face and put on what she wore the first night. She brushed her teeth walked out of the bathroom. Nayami set her clothes back in her bag.

"You and Axel were friends before, yes?"

"Yeah, but it's been a long time since I've seen him. This was the first time I've seen him in almost a decade."

"Long time," Xemnas said, losing his long, smooth talk for a normal one. He didn't sound so formal. Xemnas yawned as Nayami climbed into the bed and sat down, criss-crossing her legs. Xemnas climbed in as well, laying down with his knees up. He snapped his fingers and the lights shut off.

"Cool," Nayami whistled. She lay down on her side and faced Xemnas. He did the same.

"You know, it's kind of nice in here, with another person in the bed," Xemnas said thoughtfully.

_Okay, then_, Nayami thought. "I'm not really used to it," she yawned out. Nayami closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Nayami woke up when she thought it was morning, to see Xemnas gone. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. Nayami put on some jeans and a t-shirt, walking out of the room without shoes. She was stopped in the Grey Room by Marluxia, who hugged her thin waist.

"Hey, Marli," she smiled and blushed. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Who are you rooming with?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Mansex. Dude, he totally tried to turn me on last night," she whispered, raising her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all he had on were boxers. And he said 'it's kind of nice in here, with another person in the bed.' Freaky!"

"Tell me about it," he said as they let go of each other.

"I don't want to stay there, but I've got to. He pretty much forced me to stay with him. The man gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, he does for almost everyone," Marluxia said, walking to the nearest couch. They both sat down and talked for a while before anyone else came in the room. Zexion was the first to come in, reading a book.

"Hey, Marli? I'm gonna go talk to Zexy…I haven't talked to him in a while," Nayami told him as she stood up.

"Okay," he smiled. Nayami walked over to Zexion and sat down next to him. She hugged him and he finally looked up.

"I've missed you," she smiled.

"We just talked to each other."

"Like, three days ago! I need to catch up on your life. So, talk to me."

"I'm a scientist," Zexion smiled proudly.

"There's the little boy I missed."

"_Don't _talk about past life here," he got a serious look in his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Are you still hanging out with Axel?"

"I never really did. I'm isolated from everyone else, just like I was," he whispered.

"Oh, well, I want to talk to you more," Nayami sighed.

"There's not much to talk about. I like to read still, I'm smart still. Nothing's changed except my height," Zexion laughed slightly.

"Well, it was nice talking with again," she smiled, kissing his cheek and standing up. _What am I doing?_


End file.
